Regalos y una Familia
by MikeRyder16
Summary: 'Estás siendo irracional, que acaso no lo ves…', 'ver qué, que estuve aguantando todo este tiempo un estúpido castigo, para que al regresar me encuentre con esto'. (HxK). Regalo para Lucy Aparicio por la dinámica "Santa Secreto" del grupo de Facebook "Universo HitsuKarin".


**_*REGALOS Y UNA FAMILIA*_**

**_'¿Estás seguro de lo que dices?'_**

**_'Definitivamente, no te lo diría si no fuera cierto'._**

_Tan seríaspalabras terminaron por convencerla, se sentía débil, la cabeza le zumba como si algunas cuantas abejas estuvieras volando dentro de su cráneo ahora mismo, sus ojos picaban y empezaban a sentirse aguados, en cualquier momento las lágrimas empezarían a fluir arruinando el leve maquillaje sobre si piel._

_¿No se suponía que este día fuera alegre?, Después de todo, era su cumpleaños número 23. _

_En contra de todo pronóstico, él se las había arreglado para estar ahí, y lo que le dijo no era para nada una sorpresa, pero esperaba a que las decisiones de arriba cambiarán, 'que tonta' pensó._

_Por otraparte, él no se sentía menos peor, se le notaba a kilómetros pero sabía que en su gran mayoría estaba furioso, sabía perfectamente que su misión era por haber roto una de las reglas de la SS, y de todas formasterminó como su antiguo capitán, enamorado de una humana y nada menos que de su hija._

_La luz de la luna y el cielo nocturno totalmente despejado iluminaban esos hermosos ojos grises nublados por la tristeza, pero con un brillo que apenas y se apreciaba, y seguía siendo hermosa. No pudo contenerse más y en un movimiento arrebatado la abrazo tan protectora y suave a la vez con intenciones de no querer soltarla nunca. Toushiro apoyó su barbilla en la coronilla de la cabeza de Karin y ella finalmente pudo desahogarse como no pensó que fuera a hacerlo. Se había estado preparando mentalmente para esta ocasión y aun así no pudo dejar de sentirse tan miserable._

_Se prometió nunca hacerla llorar, y he aquí, tratando de consolarla un poco. Ni siquiera las palabras podían salir y expresar lo mucho que lo sentía._

_Después de un rato sollozando sobre el pecho del peliblanco Karin deshizo elfuerte agarre sobre la camisa del albino, asegurándose de controlar su respiración antes de que volviera a debilitar su espíritu._

_Ambos pares de ojos hicieron contacto y no hubo necesidad de emitir alguna otra palabra. El beso bajo el cielo nocturno llegó. Ambos tomaron camino hacia el departamento de la Kurosaki, y en medio de besos y caricias se tomaron mutuamente demostrando su amor, uniendo sus almas en un acto puro. _

_Muy temprano en la mañana Karin Kurosaki despertó en medio de cálidos besos y cariciasdados por su acompañante y una oleada de recuerdos la invadió. Tomaron una ducha rápida, desayunaron y la inevitable despedida llegó._

**_'Prométeme que vas a regresar Toushiro, te estaré esperando...'_**

**_'Tenlo por seguro, no prometo que será pronto, pero regresaré por ti',_**_tomó sus pequeñas manos entre las suyas y esparcióbesos húmedos enel dorso de ambas de forma lenta para luego soltarlas, tomar sus mejillas pegar sus labios con necesidad a como no queriendo olvidar su calidez y sabor que lo volvían loco. _

_Un último contacto visual y el movimiento silencioso de los labios del albino pronunciando un leve 'te amo' provocaron que la pelinegro no pudiera detener un par de lágrimas salvajes. En ese instante una luz cegadora apareció frente a ambos y una puerta tradicional japonesa se dejó ver. Hitsugaya caminaba poco a poco hacia su interior no queriendo estar dentro, una última imagen con la silueta de su espalda al frente y la luz se apagó._

Sus ojos se abrieron lentamente para poder acostumbrarse a los gratos y pocos cálidos rayos de luz que se colaba por la ventana, en automático repitió un acto que hacía desde aquel día. Una de sus manos se posó a la altura de su pecho como buscando algo. Sin éxito alguno rebusco entre sus cabellos alrededor del cuello, logrando así encontrar dicho objeto detrás de su nuca. Una hermosa cadena de plata con un diseño clásico, en cadena Sus dedos acariciaban un hermoso dije del mismo material del de la cadena pero con un diseño único distintivo de la persona que se lo obsequio por su cumpleaños. En diseño consta de una media luna, en el centro de ésta otros tres eslabones en cadena sostenían una estrella de cuatro picos, ambos objetos, tanto la luna, como la estrella, características de la espada de Toushiro en modo Shikai, pero lo que lo hacía lucir aún más hermosa, era la piedra azulada en el centro de la estrella, una piedra ovalada de un tono azulado cuya procedencia el albino no quiso revelar, pero imaginaba que se trataba de un poco de su reiatsu, ya que algunas veces el color cambiaba a un leve rojizo y podía sentir su presencia siempre. Respiró aliviada y colocó el objeto por sobre su pecho. Sus labios dibujaron una hermosa y radiante sonrisa para poco después levantarse con cuidado, esas imágenes se volvían más frecuentes en forma de sueño cada que se acercaban ciertas fechas. Apretó sus brazos alrededor de ella misma pues el frío de Diciembre se dejaba sentir aún y con su gruesa pijama con copos de nieve dibujadas en ella. Antes de bajar hacia la cocina se aseguró de dar una última vista hacia la cama matrimonial y dejó la habitación.

El reloj en la cocina apuntaba las 6:15 a.m. ni en vacaciones podría darse el lujo de despertar tarde. Miro el calendario en la nevera con el día 26 de Diciembre marcado en rojo. Una nueva sonrisa aún más hermosa que la anterior se dibujó en su cara, se apresuró a seguir con el desayuno. Con el tiempo, se dio cuenta que la cocina no era difícil, tampoco podría decir seruna experta como su hermana pero a ella le debía mucho _'a él también' pensó_.

Poco después ya casi todo estaba listo.

6:40 a.m. en el reloj.

'No_ tardarán mucho en despertar, será mejor que me apresure o no estará listo el desayuno', _pero, justo cuando estaba mezclando de forma enérgica unos cuantos ingredientes en un recipiente su cuerpo se tensó, su mano dejó de mezclar y su respiración se contuvo. **'No puede ser', **y sin más el recipiente calló deentre sus manos para correr escaleras arriba derramando así todo el contenido en el suelo de la cocina.

Subió por las escaleras lo más rápido que pudo con un poco de miedo tal vez ypodría estar equivocada, pero no podría ser así, esa sensación la conocía perfectamente, desde que era una niña aprendió a reconocerlo, no podría estar equivocada, no antes, no ahora.

Justo al estar frente a la puerta, se permitió tomar fuerza y respirar lo más profundo que podía, su corazón estaba latiendo a mil por hora y su mano en el pomo de la puerta estaba transpirando. Una fuerte inhalación más y finalmente ocurrió, giró el pomo y la puerta se abrió. Justo frente a la cama se encontraba una figura muy bien conocida, yacía inmóvil con la cabeza gacha y sus ojos levemente oscurecidos.

Una sensación un poco desagradable recorrió todo su cuerpo. Nunca podría acostumbrarse a la sensación de escalofríos por su cuerpo, sea por la causa que fuera, solo que ahora no era por un Hollow, si no por algo de lo que no estaba segura fuera a pasar. Pero no era una cobarde, no había razón para hacerlo, solo, solo esperaba que la escuchara antes de que saliera por la ventana, -como obviamente lo hizo para entrar-,'**Toushiro…', **podría sonar loco, pero en verdad pudo escuchar el crujir de sus nudillos al apretar aún más el puño de la mano visible, y ni decir de su mandíbula, ahora se movía, en una clara señal de disgusto reprimido. Esto estaba mal, muy mal.

Intentó acercarse de a poco sin exagerar su andar, su corazón se volvió a acelerar, primero por la sorpresa de volver a verlo después de varios años y en segunda, por lo que pudiera pasar después de esto.

**'Toushiro…', **aún sin respuesta, llamó una segunda vez, pero ahora intento tomar su mano, la cual fue apartada bruscamente por el mencionado. La pelinegro apenas y pudo contener un gemido de sorpresa. Ambas de sus pequeñas manos fueron directamente a tomar el dije que colgaba en su cuello e intentó calmarse. Le costara lo que le costara, no podía dejar que el albino se fuera y más con una mala impresión de los hechos, tenía que actuar rápido, pues a pesar de que ya hacía frío, la temperatura interna en la habitación estaba bajando poco a poco. **'Toushiro, por favor, debes escucharme, yo…' - 'Cállate, no quiero escuchar tus mentiras'** \- bien, eso no le estaba agradando, **'¿Acaso las palabras que pronuncie aquel día, no fueron suficientes Kurosaki?, **esta vez se dignó a mirarla,sus facciones endurecidas mostrabanlo cual enojado y dolidose encontraba, pero dos podían jugar el mismo juego, ya que la habían juzgado de mentirosa, Karin Kurosaki podría ser muchas cosas, pero no una mentirosa.

**'Deja de ser tan dramático Toushiro', **-al parecer no estaba tan enojada- **'acaso el frío te ha congelado el cerebro', 'no estoy de humor para juegos', **-Hitsugaya dio media vuelta hacia la ventana de la habitación, pero Karin no tenía intención de dejarlo ir, no sin antes destapar sus ojos- **'Estás siendo irracional, que acaso no lo ves…', 'ver qué, que estuve aguantando todo este tiempo un estúpido castigo, para que alregresar me encuentre con esto', **Toushiro había caminado de regreso a su antiguolugar al pie de la cama, su dedo índice de la mano izquierda apuntando al bulto bajo las cobijas, con su imponente persona frente a Karin.

La susodicha no se inmuto en lo absoluto, endureciendo ella misma sus facciones para de a poco suavizarlas, entendía perfectamente que se sintiera traicionado, pero no había culpables y él se negaba a la realidad, necesitaba solo un pequeño empujón para que se diera cuenta y dejara de juzgarla. **'Toushiro…', **\- esta vez, su timbre de voz bajó considerablemente y fue mucho más dulce, causando un efecto en el albino, pues su entrecejo se suavizó. -Al menos tuvo la consideración de dejarla hablar-. **'acaso no puedes ver más allá de lo que tus ojos ven, eres un Shinigami, más aún, eres un capitán, que acaso no puedes sentirlo, Has un esfuerzo por favor, de nada te servirá dejarte controlar por la ira, no creo que a Hyorinmaru le esté agradando semejante tormenta dentro de ti'. **No era secreto el que Karin supiera sobre los cambios en el mundo interno de Hitsugaya, no solo para él, sino para todos en la habitación. Con el tiempo su relación fortaleció a cada paso que daban,era lógico que el ojiazul se abriera hacia la pelinegro y viceversa.

Los segundos de espera por una respuesta de parte del albino parecían horas. Expectante por la reacción o lo que fuera a decir tenía que hacerlo ya, la espera la mataba, confiabaque ésta vez diera resultado tanta palabra dicha.

**'Yo… me tengo que ir'** y sin más giró sobre sus talones en dirección una vez más hacia la ventana sin siquiera dirigir una sola mirada a la pelinegro. Pero, si su lado dulce no funcionaba, su lado enérgico sí lo haría, al menos le prestaría un poco de su atención. Si esto no funcionaba no funcionaría cualquier otra cosa que intentara, más el destino tenía preparado otro escenario diferente. Justo cuando Hitsugaya tenía una pierna sobre el marco de la puerta dispuesto a saltar al exterior, su acto fue cortado enseco por el firme tirón de Karin en uno de sus brazos provocando el desequilibrio de ambos y una inminente caída al frío suelo.

**'Con un demonio Karin, ¿qué crees que haces?', 'Cállate idiota, y baja la voz que los vas a despertar', 'como si me importara', 'pues debería importante, los niños que duermen bien, crecen sanos y fuertes', 'solo quítate de encima para poder irme de una buena vez y…'**

**_'¿_****Mami?****_',_** -al parecer el destino tenía otros planes para el joven capitán-

Un pequeño de unos 4 años de edad en apariencia asomaba su cabecita de entre las cobijas mientras frotaba con cuidado uno de sus ojitos. Karin se tensó aún encima del albino, mirándolo de reojo, teniendo en cuenta que su mandíbula estaba apretada nuevamente _'y dicen que Ichi-nii es malo para diferenciar la energía espiritual' - _ y aunque solo fue un pensamiento, un pelinaranja estornudaba desde la tranquilidad de su cómoda cama- segundos después otra cabecita vio la Luz de la mañana, ésta vez fue diferente, pues el pequeño tenía completamente la cabeza descubierta a diferencia del primero gracias a el pijama de dragón con gorro que vestían. Karin no le despegaba la mirada a Toushiro y lo que vio en él la dejó más tranquila. Ahora el joven capitán tenía una cara de total asombro y confusión. **'Karin…' **al parecer el chico prodigio había olvidado cómo hablar pues lo único que hacía era mover su labios como pez fuera del agua. **'Son hermosos ¿no?' ** Para entonces la pelinegro ya se había levantado de su cómoda posición encima del ojiazul. No queriendo interrumpir al albino lo dejo hasta que saliera solo de su impresión. O los pequeños frente a él hicieran parte del trabajo.

Los pequeños no hacían más que mirar de un lado a otro entre Karin y Hitsugaya, la primera no queriendo hacer acto de presencia y el segundo tratando de respirar. Menos mal que recordó rápido como hacerlo.

Lento pero seguro se arrastró sobre el suelo hasta la cama. Intentó alcanzar al pequeño más cercano pero se deshizo de la idea rápidamente _'esto no puede ser cierto'_, por una vez en toda la mañana desde que entró por la ventana se sintió tranquilo y fue ahí cuando pudo sentirlo. Podía sentir como fluía la energía que de esos pequeños fluía, se parecía tanto a la de él, y un poco en menos cantidad a la de ella _'a esto se refería cuando me decía que tenía que ver más allá… y yo actué como un imbécil dudando de ella'. _Los pequeños parecían más emocionados que confundidos tal vez por qué al fin, su deseo de cumpleaños del año pasado se había cumplido. **'mamá, ¿él es papá?, **-preguntó el pequeño con la capucha- a lo que la Kurosaki asintió con una sonrisa y unos ojos cristalinos, por su parte Hitsugaya la miraba con toda la incredulidad que jamás haya visto en él.

**'Toushiro, ellos son tus hijos… ¿ahora lo ves?'**, y claro que lo veía. La principal razón por la que el joven capitán se quedará sin habla era por el pequeño sin la capucha, era tan irreal pues nunca imaginó regresar y ver una mini copia de él, y los ojos ni se diga, el mismo color de ojos, pero solo un poco más oscuros. Para quitarse de dudas, está vez tomó valor suficiente y con cuidado descubrió la cabeza del otro pequeño. Que giros da la vida, al principio solo quería salir de esa habitación por haberse sentido traicionado por la mujer que ama, y ahora 5 años después resulta ser padre de gemelos idénticos a él, valla, quién lo diría.

**'¡Feliz cumpleaños...!', 'Karin, mi cumpleaños ya pasó', ' no es para ti tonto, es para ellos',** Karin se acercó hasta llegar a la cama y subir en ella para poder abrazar y besar a sus pequeños y adorables gemelos** '¡gracias mami!', **corearon los pequeños a la vez. Después de tanto drama de parte del albino, ahora Karin reía despreocupadamente, alegrando a los gemelos entre sus brazos. Su risa cantarina se contuvo al sentir sus labios siendo atacados por otros un poco fríos, pero con una sensación que le agradaba al punto de derretirla. Los pequeños gemelos quedaron asombrados por el acto ya que habían quedado entre ambos adultos. **'tranquilo Dragón, hay niños en la habitación', 'lo siento… yo… me deje llevar', **\- ahora parecía algo avergonzado- **' Karin, en verdad lo siento', **-tomo sus manos suavemente- **'me sentí traicionado al verlos en la cama, creí que te habías olvidado de mí, y que las palabras de nuestras promesas se las había llevado el viento. Me deje cegar por la ira tanto que no te quise escuchar, ni siquiera me di cuenta', 'bueno…** -rascando su mejilla- **de haber sabido que con solo mirarlos sería suficiente, te hubiera ahorrado las palabras, y no tendríamos que haber hecho tanto drama' **la habitación quedó en completo silencio, ambos adultos con sus miradas desviadas con un enorme esfuerzo por asimilar todo lo que había ocurrido.** 'Está bien, dejemos eso en el pasado, al parecer ahora estamos mejor ¿no?', 'así es Karin'**. Al parecer el círculo mágico había envuelto a los dos jóvenes pues dejaron completamente olvidados a los pequeños que seguían en el regazo de mamá, pero como todo niño la curiosidad es su principal motor y es imposible no ser el centro de atención, además, ¿quién desperdiciaría la oportunidad de conocer a su tan esperado padre?

Karin nunca les negó la existencia de su padre a sus pequeños gemelos, aún y con todo pronóstico desde que se enteró de su embarazo les platico de él, su apariencia, sus gustos, sus disgustos, su verdadera identidad sin ocultar nada, para sorpresa de todos resultaron ser tan inteligentes como su padre y la información dada principalmente por su madre y abuelo fue mucho más digerible para los pequeños, solo faltaba un punto clave y era él.

De regreso a los pequeños, solo no pudieron esperar a obtener un poco de atención, así que con la innata habilidad que poseen los niños para socializar, decidieron que ya era hora de actuar. Saltaron de pie a la cama asustando a ambos padres y un cálido abrazo llegó. Por un momento Hitsugaya quedó completamente inmóvil e impresionado, sin saber nada más que hacer miro a Karin por un poco de ayuda, la susodicha solo intentaba contener sus carcajadas, era gracioso ver a Toushiro sin saber qué hacer, el frío capitán Shinigami estaba totalmente expuesto ante dos pequeñas copias de él, cualquiera que lo viera no creería ni lo de los hijos, ni lo de su vulnerabilidad ante ellos. Poco después la pelinegro se apiado de su alma y con un ademán le indicó abrazarlos también. No es que no supiera qué hacer, si no que esperaba aprobación de su madre, y al recibirla correspondió con gusto el gesto de los gemelos..

**'supongo que esos pequeños dragones son un regalo para ti, ¿te gustó Toushiro?', '¿regalo?', **

**'si, ya sabes, por esos cumpleaños y navidades pasadas, a fin de cuentas, casi nacieron en navidad', 'es el mejor regalo Karin, solo que aún no sé cómo llamarlos', **apartó la mirada sonrojado mientras rascaba su nuca, Hitsugaya esperaba la voz de Karin, en cambio los pequeños se presentaron antes de que su madre respondiera. **'Yo me llamo Takeru, y soy el mayor', **respondió el pequeño que si mal no recordaba fue el primero en despertar, a pesar de estar feliz, sus gestos eran menos notorios que los de su hermano pequeño, **'yo me llamo Takeshi', **el gemelo menor sonreía de oreja a oreja con notoria felicidad y alegría, de no ser porque no tenían permitido saltar en la cama lo hubieran hecho. Karin los veía con total orgullo, a pesar de no ser una chica que siguiera al pie de la letra las reglas o las etiquetas, hizo su mejor esfuerzo para educar a sus pequeños con mucho amor y respeto, algo que secretamente sabía le encantaría a Toushiro. **'y tú…,** -esta vez los, pequeños corearon juntos-, ¡**eres Hitsugaya Toushiro, Capitán Shinigami del 10mo escuadrón y nuestro padre!,** Y levantaron sus manitas al aire. Hitsugaya no pudo contener una pequeña risa de ternura, si, ya había quedado atrapado por esas dos personitas _'mis hijos',_ sonaba extraño, pero aún que había imaginado muchas veces tener hijos y una familia con Karin, no pensó que al regresar fuera padre de dos mini copias de él.

Todo parecía tan lindo y nuevo, que lo único que pudo romper el encanto fue su estómago.

Por su parte él se sonrojo quedando como un tomate y sonriendo ladinamente, los pequeños siguieron con sus risitas y a Karin no le quedó de otra que levantarse de la cama y tomar en brazos al gemelo mayor, inmediatamente el otro pequeño alzó sus pequeños bracitos en clara señal para que su padre hiciera lo mismo que mamá, dejó de lado la pena y aceptó gustoso. La pelinegro extendió su brazo y tomó la mano del capitán, sonrieron para el otro y con pequeños en brazos caminaron escaleras abajo. **'sabes creo que tendrán que esperar un poco ya que tire la mezcla de los panqueques cuando sentí tu presencia' ** al escuchar tal declaración, los pequeños gemelos se entusiasmaron mucho y pidieron a su mamá ayudar en la cocina, a lo que Karin aceptó gustosa, Toushiro también se ofreció para así no perder ni un solo segundo con su ahora nueva familia.

Poco tiempo después todo estaba listo, los panqueques estaban en la mesa y en un descuido de Karin introdujo algo en uno de los panqueques el lugar que se suponía ser el plato de la Kurosaki. **'sabes, yo también te tengo un regalo de navidad, pero tendrás que esperar un poco para saber qué es', 'ah sí', **la pelinegra levantó una ceja y miró emocionada al albino, **'así es, pero, tu sigue con tu desayuno, ya sabrás que es', ** la pelinegro no desconfiaba de Toushiro y verdad tenía ganas de saber que era, así que comió su desayuno un poco más rápido de lo normal, error. Confundida tomó su servilleta y devolvió lo que estaba en su boca, no recordaba ningún ingrediente tan duro para los panqueques, no podrías haber sido sus pequeños, ellos no hacían ese tipo de bromas aún, el único sospechoso no había tocado su desayuno y la miraba tan encantadoramente que por un momento olvidó el objeto extraño en su boca, _'_sabes, yo también te tengo un regalo de navidad, pero tendrás que esperar un poco para saber qué es' y algo hizo clic, inmediatamente miro lo que antes había estado en su boca y quedó maravillada ante lo que sus ojos veían. **'Toushiro… esto es…', **Hitsugaya se levantó de la silla del comedor y fue directo hacia la kurosaki, los pequeños solo observaban de vez en cuando mientras picaban su plato. Toushiro aprovechó lo aturdida que se encontraba Karin y se arrodilló frente a ella, tomó sus suaves manos para besar sus nudillos sin perder el contacto visual, provocando suspiros en Karin. Los pequeños dejaron de picar la comida y prestaron atención. **'Yo, de verdad siento lo de hace un rato, debí escucharte, pero afortunadamente no lo arruiné'. **Justo cuando Karin hablaría él la hizo callar con su dedo índice sobre sus labios. **'Aguantamos tanto para poder estar cerca uno del otro y ahora me has dado la dicha de ser padre, por eso, más que nunca estoy convencido de que eres la mujer de mi vida… **-hizo una breve pausa- **' por eso, te hago esta importante pregunta… Kurosaki Karin, ¿Quieres ser mi esposa?', **justo para antes de que terminara la frase, la pelinegro ya estaba llorando, era obvio que le pediría matrimonio, pero no la pueden culpar era una romántica empedernida como él aunque lo negaran. Sin poder contener sus lágrimas de emoción y felicidad, no pensó dos veces y se lanzó a besar al chico frente a ella. Los pequeños miraban sorprendidos a sus padres, eran demasiado inteligentes para su edad y sabían el significado de dichas palabras, innegable no sentir felicidad, al fin su mamá dejaría de llorar por las noches sosteniendo la foto de su papá.** 'Supongo que eso es un sí, ¿Cierto?, '¿Tu qué crees?, **Un último y largo beso y el anillo de compromiso muy similar al dije que le regaló hace años en su cumpleaños fue colocado en su dedo anular, ésta vez los pequeños se unieron a sus padres en un inigualable y cálido abrazo.

Karin y Toushiro mantuvieron intacta su promesa a pesar de todo pronóstico. Fruto de su amor nacieron dos pequeños angelitos y se convirtieron en padres. Al fin el deseo de cumpleaños de los gemelos se había hecho realidad al conocer a su padre y Toushiro obtuvo el mejor de los regalos, una familia.

**NOTAS:**

**Este Two-Shot es dedicado para Lucy Aparicio por la dinámica "Santa Secreto" del grupo de Facebook "Universo HitsuKarin".**

**Espero que sea de tu agrado y disculpa la tardanza XD**

**Cualquier Crítica Constructiva es Bienvenida, tengo mucho sin escribir y olvido como hacerlo, así que si algo tengo que mejorar desearía saberlo.**

**Espero no perderme tanto XD Bye-Bye!**


End file.
